ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet's Dream-Telling
After a brutal escape, Ratchet and the gang gets some quick rest before they can stop Blackfire's plan, who is the real villain this whole time. Kiva: Well, time for a quick nap. - As Kiva is about to rest, Terra surprized her and he laughed with her. Kiva: Whoa! Give me a break, Terra. Terra: Kiva, come on. I thought this is a good moment to talk, just the two of us. Kiva: Oh. Alright, then. - Both Kiva and Terra walked into the ruins of a city, not too far from the gang's position, and both Kiva and Terra have something on their minds. Kiva: So.. What's on your mind, Terra? Terra: Funny.. I was about to politely ask you that. Want me to go first or you would? Kiva: You go first. Terra: Heh.. Alright. I've been thinking about the chosen 'Seven Stars' myself and the gang just..keep running into.. Kiva: What? - Terra then takes a blueprint he designed and unfolds it for Kiva to see. Terra: I didn't realized this sooner, but this is what I know - The Seven Stars' power are like a ray fired from the Death Star, but the way they connected their energy... Kiva: Yeah. Terra: The same strategy as the Zoni and Goku.. Here's the chosen stars that are recently revealed - Empress Moonchild - the top left spot here.. Kiva: Yeah, I can see it. Terra: It forms into a circle from that point. Odette, Tamina, Tiana and now Nausicaä. The remaining two spots - The top right and the center - remains a mystery. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: I just want to show you how we're doing here. Taking part of the legacy will change everything around us. Even Sonja could understand it. Kiva: I know, Terra. Terra: All right, your turn. What's on your mind? Kiva: Well, my mind is on-- Well, you know.. Terra: Be strong, my love. Never be afraid of the truth. Kiva: Alright. My mind is on Ratchet's dream being connected to Reia's fear. Terra: Ah.. I see. If what both the captain and Reia holds true, then this person is connected to the Seven Stars. She can even guides their power to her. Kiva: That seems reasonable. Terra: Indeed. Although we may have to find the remaining two chosen, evil continues to stronger as we go. And this leads to-- Kiva: What? Terra: An ancient battle long forgotten, by many who don't know it and few do - The Clash of Prophecies. Kiva: Clash of Prophecies? Terra: A battle between light and darkness, with a blue soul stand in the middle of a warfare. That's all the legend said it was to be. Kiva: Gosh.. Terra: Taking part of this war is a one-way passage. However, we have only one advantage to help us win. Kiva: Seems fair. Terra: After the battle against Omega Shenron, Reia told me and Karai that she recently has a new power - to enter people's heart mentally and back. Category:Scenes